Zootopia, El hombre que vi por ahi
by xXDZEFXx
Summary: Nick ha encontrado a un nuevo amigo, con el cual podra apoyarse en su hombro para lograr sus mas amados sueños, hasta que el tiempo se lo permita...
1. ¿Quien es ese animal?

Nick se levantó temprano de su casa era su día de descanso, mientras se arreglaba mira hacia su espejo y ve a un viejo animal que pasaba por su pórtico, de salida a unos cuantos metros vio al viejo sentado y en un pórtico con un bastón.

No le dio importancia ya que era un poco común ver a los ancianos caminado, en eso el viejo volteo la mirada al escucharlo

-¿Viejo que haces sentado en ahí?

= perdona amigo, soy ciego y creo que me eh perdido.

Tranquilo dime a dónde vas que yo te guio.

Mientras caminaban el viejo lobo, platicaba algunas cosas interesantes para Nick.

= te contare un chiste chico, Entra un ciego en una cocina, coge un rallador de queso, y dice: "¿Pero quién ha escrito esta tontería?"

A Nick soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Buena esa viejo

= mi nombre es Josh detuvo un momento frente a Nick se detuvo

-Que sucede Josh?

Mo vio sus patas hacia el rostro de Nick tocándolo un poco brusco

-Viejo esto es extraño

= ya veo... eres un zorro, como mi amigo Francis.

-A si? Como puedes saberlo

= tengo una enfermedad que ya no puede ser curada.

-Quieres hablar tomando un café, creo que eres un tipo interesante

= es un gusto hijo,

En una cafetería ellos bebieron café, mientras platicaba el anciano no paraba de contar historias que a Nick prestaba con atención, y hacia comentarios graciosos.

Nick no se había percatado de la hora que era.

-Josh creo que es hora de irnos es un poco tarde

= creo que tienes razón, hace mucho que no escucho un auto y se siente el clima más fresco de lo normal

-Vaya viejo eres sorprenderte, dime dónde vives que yo te llevo

= en una casa cerca del puente número 2 del Downtown

-Vaya un poco retirado, que hacías por aquí?

= sentía ganas de pasear un poco no me gusta están encerrado y decidí explorar un poco

-ya veo, igual a mí, odio estar en mi oficina llenando reportes.

= ¡eres abogado!

-no viejo, no me compares con esos estafadores… mentirosos… no hablemos mas

~ creo que me estaba describiendo a mí mismo ~

= entonces en que trabajas hijo

-soy policía Josh

= me alegro hijo, espero que no seas corrupto

Y dale con las descripciones de zorros

= y también espero que estés con una lida compañera que te lleve el café todos los días

-Enserio eres ciego Josh?

= eso dicen los doctores.

-Siguieron platicando los hasta que llegaron a si casa.

= eres bien venido cuando quieras hijo, tu casa es mi casa

-Seguro que todo está bien ahora?

= estas son mis tierras hijo no pedo perderme aunque quisiera

-Nos vemos luego Josh.

= cuídate hijo.

 **~*~*~ Casa de Nick ~*~*~**

Cansado de la caminata, pero alegre de su día se disponía a dormir, pero vio su celular y tenía 50 mensajes perdidos por el ZooAPP de su conejita favorita

 _ **~*~*~ ZooAPP de Nick: conversando con: Colita de algodón~*~*~**_

 _~ Que pasa Zanahorias?_

 _*No contestaste mis mensajes…_

 _~lo siento conocí a un tipo_

 _*otra de tus amistades mala pensé que ya no estabas en eso :C_

 _~ Tranquila es un lobo anciano, es ciego y lo lleve a su casa :P_

 _*:o, sabía que eras buena persona :D_

 _* Qué bueno que estés bien mañana ve veo en la estación, como quieres tu café?_

 _~ Haha, el viejo dijo algo al respecto de nosotros, te contare en la estación, negro sin crema y con 2 de azúcar_

 _*Nooo.. :c me dejaras con la duda, porque negro? nunca puedo beber de tu baso por su sabor amargo_

 _~ soy muy malo :D te veo zanahorias._

 **~*~*~ Casa de Nick ~*~*~**

~ es todo por hoy… creo que dormiré en el soba viendo la luna… es muy bonita, pequeña, blanca, resalta su color amatista… creo que se parecen a los ojos de Judy~


	2. ¿Conoces a Josh?

Es temprano por la mañana /las 5:45/ los animales nocturnos se van a sus casa mientras que los diurnos a un descansan ya que a un es temprano como para estar despierto, y dios quien está despierto a esa hora?

 **~*~*~ Casa de Judy ~*~*~**

Pero claro, nuestra querida amiga y Judy Hopps

Judy acostumbraba levantarse temprano ya que le gustaba mantenerse en forma, pero unos cuantos meses después del caso de los aulladores empezó a ir a casa de Nick para levantarlo y que no llegara tarde a la estación.

Con una mochila con un cambio y su uniforme de policía para darse un baño en casa de Nick para no perder tiempo.

\+ que empiece el día!

 **~*~*~ Casa de Nick ~*~*~**

En cambio Nick le gustaba levantarse tarde salvo en su día libre para poder disfrutarlo al máximo. Antes de dormir dejaba la puerta abierta para que Judy no lo molestara tocando la puerta, cosa que era algo inútil ya que ella no entra sin permiso como él.

Intento dejar notas en la puerta para que ella entrara sin permiso.

\- No por favor 5 minutos más… solo eso pido.

mejor me levanto ya… tengo que preparar… café…. Y abrirle… a… ZZZzzz…

\+ Vamos Nick ya es tarde levántate.

Entre abriendo los ojos Nick veía una figura familiar

\- veo un ángel…

+ha ha, ya es hora de levantarse.

\- un ángel que no me deja dormir… vete y vuelve cuando sea mi hora…

+tu hora es ahora, o si no tendré que levantarte por la fuerza.

Levantándose de su cama mientras veía a Judy

\- está bien, solo deja me preparar un café. Y estaré listo

\+ Nick, te tienes que bañar, apestas

Nick observaba aun un poico desconcertado a Judy pero notaba que a un tenía su ropa deportiva

\- bolita de algodón, deja de molestarme, * olfateo, olfateo* mmm… parce que no soy el único que huele mal por aquí,

El rostro se cambio de tono a rojo de vergüenza.

\+ No me molestes, acabo de llegar.

A Nick se le dibujo su típica sonrisa picara.

\- tengo una muy buena idea...

Mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Judy y tomado lentamente su pata mientras poniendo sus dedos entre los de ella exclamo lentamente y sin titubear.

\- que tal sino duchamos juntos. / En un tono muy seductor /

Judy solo se puso mar roja de vergüenza mientas que con su para derecha abría su palma peluda y soltó un golpe directo a Nick.

\+ Nick pervertido, como puedes decir eso *susurro* necesito más tiempo *susurro*.

Nick no pudo escuchar mucho ya que se está adolorido del golpe en el rostro que se había ganado-

\- está bien está bien, ve a ducharte mientras yo preparo café… ¿con 3 de azúcar y con crema?

\+ 4 de azúcar y mucha crema.

\- serán 3, quiero entender todo lo que me digas, ya hablas muy rápido y a un hay cosas que no entiendo de lo rápido que hablas.

\+ Zorro astuto.

\- coneja tonta.

Judy toma su mochila y saca unas cuantas cosas para tomar su relajante baño. Mientras Nick por su parte prepara su café y el de su compañera. Es obvio que nunca es muy temprano para mas bromas, a si que Nick intercambia las tazas de café quedándose con el café dulce para Judy.

\- Bolita de algodón, está listo tu café. Lo dejare en la mesa.

\+ Gracias Nick, eres muy amable.

 **~*~*~ Baño de Nick ~*~*~**

Judy miraba su pata recordando esa calidez que sintió cuando Nick sostenía la de ella

\+ * Susurro * porque me siento tan atraída hacia el… * susurro *

 **~*~*~ Comedor de Nick ~*~*~**

Nick tan solo va la puesta de su recamara esperando a su compañera.

vamos Nick cuando se lo vas a decir, hasta el viejo Josh tiene razón, es muy bonita, tienes que intentarlo 

\- * suspiro * pero que tal si dice que no y adiós vida amigo.

tengo que consultarlo con Josh, tiene que tener darme algún buen consejo o por lo menos una buna broma que contar. 

\- * suspiro* en algún momento se lo tendré que decir.

Judy había terminado su baño, y se cambiaba frete al espejo de Nick y pudo notar una foto de ellos 2 en su primer día de trabajo, una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, ya que ella también tenía una con un marco de madera.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor donde la esperaba Nick comiendo su suplemento favorito de comida, ya que es lo único que pueden comer los predadores desde la gran unión.

\+ sabes en algún momento te vas a hartar de ese suplemento y no quedaras comer algún otro. / Lo decía mientras tomaba su café con su pata /

\- sabes * sorbido * esto es lo único que vale la pena, tiene un sabor exquisito… quieres probarlo

\+ No gracias prefiero mi café / lo dijo antes de beber un poco del café que Nick había dejado en la mesa

Nick Mirándola fijamente mientras bebía de su no café se empezó a reír

Muy rico tu cabe no lo crea a si?

Judy no pudo soportar el sabor amargo en su boca y tuvo que tragar el café agrio que a Nick le gustaba.

Con unas lagrimillas en los ojos miro a Nick.

\+ Te odio, no está dulce.

\- está bien toma tu café, / pasando el café que tenía un lado del hacia ella / espero que no te quite ese sabor amargo.

Judy un poco molestita ve el reloj y se exalta.

\+ mira la hora que es Nick y tú sigues en pijama

Tomando de la pata a Nick lo condijo hacia su cuarto y tomaba las prendas de Nick hasta que llego al cuarto de los calzoncillos y se quedo parada.

\+ Nick… / mientras se tapaba los ojos /

-que? Oh ya entiendo, está bien no hay problema puedes pasármelos.

\+ No, me voy, te espero en tu auto.

\- que agua fiesta eres.

 **~*~*~** Downtown **~*~*~**

Judy se encontraba en el auto de Nick esperándolo cuando vio a un viejo lobo caminando con un bastón. Rápidamente bajo del auto para auxiliar al anciano lobo.

\+ Disculpe le ayudo?

= que? Una niña exploradora en esta zona? Hija no tienes que estar en estos barrios podría haber cualquier tipo de personas.

Judy rodo los ojos y frunció el seño

\+ No soy una niña exploradora, soy un oficial de la policía, no ve mi placa

= pues qué oficial tan mas mal educada, no ves que soy ciego?

\+ Lo siento no lo dije por…. Ah!

=oye tranquila solo fue una broma hija

Nick salió de su casa, al ver que Judy no se encontraba en empezó a buscar por el alrededor del auto y pudo ver a unos cuantos metros, como su conejita favorita se encontraba hablando con alguien conocido para ella.

Sin perder tiempo él se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Josh! Que haces por aquí

= eses es mi nombre nena no lo desper… o espera esa voz, mmm… eres un abogado!

Judy soltó una risa, entendió el chiste a la perfección. Mientras Nick le fruncía el ceño.

\- haha que gracioso Josh.

= todo sea para impresionar a una niña exploradora

Nick empezó a mirar a Judy con una sonrisa picara

= y dime qué haces por aquí muchacho, no estás muy lejos de tu casa?

\- se supone que eso lo diga yo


	3. ¿Quien es Josh?

**~*~*~ Colonia la hiena Feliz / Frente a la casa de Nick ~*~*~**

= Oh claro ya recuerdo que estoy haciendo pos aquí / lo decía mientras se rascaba su mentón con un tono algo preocupado /

\- Entonces? Que haces a qué?

= Creo que no fue tan conveniente cambiarme de trabajo.

\+ Trabajas? Se supone que los ancianos están pensionados.

= En teoría lo estoy, el problema es que yo no estoy planeo quedarme en un asilo con un grupo de pasas parlantes / en un tono despreocupado y algo molesto movía su bastón al hablar / yo soy bueno recordando por donde voy.

\- Sin embargo te volviste a perder.

= Un fallo de cálculos hijo, no todos vemos lo que pasa alrededor. / sonriendo perspicaz mente /

\- Ahora lo veo todo claro, entiendes!

Los animales carcajeaban mientras la pequeña conejita a un estaba confundida de su conversación, miro la hora y se percato de que no faltaba mucho para su hora de entrada.

\+ Nick no hay tiempo que perder, llegaremos tardes y mi historial quedara marcado.

= Veo que ayudas a una jovencita a regresar a casa, no te preocupes por mi hijo de algún modo tendré que regresar a casa.

\- *Pensando * no lo sé Josh puede que puedas llegar pero por otro lado creo que podríamos llevarte a la estación y después dejarte en tu casa.

= A la estación policial dices? Suena interesante * pensando * creo que acepto tu oferta, llevo tiempo sin ir por ahí.

\+ Está decidido nos vamos.

Judy corrió al auto de Nick abriendo la puerta y tomando asiento, por otro lado Nick guiaba a Josh mientras cruzaban la calle. Al llegar al auto Josh se quedo parado en la puerta. Nick subió al auto y vio a Josh un poco pensativo.

\- Te sientes bien Josh?

Josh regreso de las nubes y se subió al auto.

= Como en mis mejores días de mi vida hijo.

\+ Vámonos ya Nick, acelera por lo que más quieras.

Al ir en la carretera Nick noto a Josh como se aferraba con una para en la puerta como si se sintiera atrapado. No le tomo mucha importancia y se dirigió hacia la estación.

 **~*~*~ Fuera de la estación policial~*~*~**

\- Y llegamos , lo ves patita rosada, tu historia está a salvo con migo.

La conejita corrió hacia la entrada para marcar su huella de entrada.

= Ella es muy activa, y tu muy vago hijo, no la dejes ir por nada del mundo.

\- A que te refieres con eso.

= Valla o eres muy tonto o enserio no tienes idea.

\- Creo que eres más viejo de lo que aparentas..

El viejo caminaba a su paso con su bastón mientras Nick platicaba con él, muchos chistes y doble sentido eran su conversaciones, uno que otro consejo que el viejo le daba a Nick. En recepción Gazarra platicaba con Judy que ya despreocupada esperaba la hora de entrada.

 **~*~*~ Estación policial ~*~*~**

\- Que tal manchas como te encuentras hoy.

* Excelente Nick compre donas para el desayuno.

\- Ahora no amigo ya comí, quiero presentarte a un amigo.

Josh a unos cuantos pasos volteo y camino hacia la recepción, al dar unos cuantos pasos de cerca se veía como Gazarra se le borro la sonrisa de sé paro firme con una pata en su frente.

*Un cordial saludos comandante!

= Ah! Pamplinas, guarda silencio… estoy de incognito

Al ver la reacción de Gazarra, Judy y Nick quedaron confundido

\+ porque lo llamaste comandante? /Con una mirada cortante vio a Nick a los ojos/

\- No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que acaba de pasar.

Josh con una actitud indiferente se dirige hacia Gazarra.

= En descanso. No le sigas a nadie muchacho, es una sorpresa y dile a la gran vaca que un viejo ciego quiere verlo, ENTIENDES! / se le dibujo una sonrisa y empezó a carcajearse /

*Entendido seños!.

= Y deja de actuar de esa manera, anda dame una de tus donas.

El gran felino se retiro corriendo hacia las oficinas. Mientras que Nick y judy con preguntas en la cara se depusieron a hablar con el viejo lobo.

\- Josh hay algo que tengas que contarme.

= En lo absoluto, hasta que vean la reacción de la vaca que tienen como jefe.

\+ No puede hablarle a Bogo de esa manera… o sí?

= Solo acompáñenme hijos.

Caminando a paso del lobo en silencio, el lobo giraba su bastón como si supera en donde se encuentra cada cosa en la estación, hasta que se pego con una copiadora.

= Condenada maquina….

No pudo contener la risa al igual que Nick el lobo y el zorro estaban riendo. Al llegar a la oficina de Bogo. Nick noto que estaba en su computadora con unos papeles en sus manos, sin darse cuenta que el lobo estaba frente a él.

 **~*~*~ Estación policial / Ofician de Bogo ~*~*~**

*Que sea rápido anciano esto no es ningún lugar para gente de edad avanzada.

El lobo soltó un golpe en la cabeza de Bogo al que reacciono rápido y se levanto.

*Que significa esto!

=Oh lo ciento a caso no lo viste venir, ¿¡Entiendes!?

Judy y Nick con una expresión de espanto mientras que a **B** ogo se le borro la expresión de enojo al ver como el lobo se sentaba en una cilla, Nick preocupado se acerco y echo unas cuantas mentiras para distraer a Bogo.

*Señor! ¿Qué hace usted?, quiero decir, ¿cómo es que?

= Vaca tonta como puedes hacer tantas preguntas a un viejo lobo, no le veo la gracia, ¿¡Entiendes!?


	4. Maria y Toriel

**~*~*~ Estación policial ~*~*~**

 **EL JEFE BOGO SE ENCONTRABA SORPRENDIDO POR LA LLEGADA DEL VIEJO LOBO A SU OFICINA. Nick y Judy a un no sabían por que el viejo lobo actuaba tan libremente frente a su intimidante jefe.**

 **= y bien? No vas a invitar a sentar a tu ex capitán?**

*Por supuesto señor, tome asiento, desea algo?

= nada en especial solo paseo por los alrededores, hasta que este zorro me ayudo a llegar aquí

La mirada de bogo se clavo en los ojos de Nick, se vea furioso desde sus ojos con la visita del lobo plateado.

= es lindo recordar los viejos tiempos, a un recuerdo tu primera misión Bogo, eras tan servicial para ayudar a los demás.

* Todo cambio aquel día Joshua – un silencio se apodero del la oficina, se miraba como Josh sostenía con fuerza su bastón.

= ya veo… si no quieres que este a qué solo dímelo… no tienes porque decir cosas que no innecesarias. – levantándose lentamente de su asiento. Y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – la mentó esta visita tan innecesaria.

* Joshua no fue lo que quise decir. – lo tomo de un hombro e intento explicarle algunas cosas – no fue tu culpa y lo sabes.

= pero pudo haber sido distinto! Yo no te pedí lo hicieras!

* pero era la vida de ella o la de los dos, piensa en tu hija!

= entonces me hubieses dejado a mi también… y no metas a Toriel en esto

El anciano lobo salió del la oficina y solo quedaron los tres en silencio.

\- señor yo no,

*cierra la boca Wilde, escóltalo hasta su casa, hablaremos después. Tú también Hopps y el resto del día tienen que estar patrullando.

Nick salió a buscar a Josh quien estaba frente a une ventana simplemente sintiendo la brisa del aire. Al acercarse noto que sostenía un collar en la pata.

\- Dicen que la única muerte que existe es cuando olvidas los nombres de quienes amas

= es fácil decirlo cuando no vives un engaño toda tu vida. Llévame a casa te lo contare todo.

 **~*~*~ Calles de Zootopia ~*~*~**

En el transcurso el hombre contaba sobre sus hazañas como policía, deteniendo delincuentes y salvando vidas. El lobo pasó el collar a Nick quien estaba en la parte trasera. En él había un emblema de de un corazón hecho de rosas con espinas. Dentro del una dos panteras de ojos azules una de edad mayor y una pequeña cría. Nick se sorprendió al verlo, cerro el collar y se lo devolvió al Lobo.

= su nombre era Maria, la conocí en un bar, era joven bella y tenía una encantadora sonrisa, Maria era mesera tenía una hija que mantener, yo me enamore de ella porque siempre sabía lo que necesitaba en los malos días.

Judy intrigada por la historia no pudo evitar preguntar al lobo.

\+ Que fue lo que paso?

= digamos que la gente no siempre puedes mantener a salvo a tus seres querido.

Mientras contaba lo sucedido no dejo de apretar con fuerza el collar entre sus patas. Se veía como unas cuantas lagrimas caían de su tras sus lentes.

= Un Domingo pro la noche Salí con Bogo a beber unos tragos en el trayecto vimos como comenzó a salir humo más adelante, un camión de bomberos nos arrebozo rápidamente y decidimos encender las sirenas para escoltarlos. me di cuenta que era el mismo bar donde trabajaba Maria, los fines de semana llevaba a Toriel, no dude y entre para buscarla.

\- debió esperar a que los bomberos entraran, fue muy peligroso.

= sí que lo fue, ya se había tomado la decisión de abandonar el bar por eso es que entre sin decir nada a nadie.

\+ que paso después?

= llegue y la pequeña Toriel intentaba levantar unos escombros de su madre, Bogo estaba detrás de mi y la recogió para salvarla, yo me quede ahí para ayudarla, fue inútil y decidí quédame allí mientras la consolaba, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, me dijo que lo sentía… sentía no pudo ir a cenar esa noche conmigo. Puedes creerlo eso es lo que le preocupaba, me dijo que cuidara de Toriel como si fuese mi hija.

\- viejo dime que a un viven juntos…

= es un bonito pensamiento, pero no, las botellas alrededor comenzaron a reventarse y no pude ver más, tan solo sentí como me besaba mientras lloraba a llantos frente a ella, Bogo entro junto con un bombero y me sacaron a arrastras. Yo insistía en quedarme pero no pude entrar de nuevo.

Llegaron a casa del canido amigo y en la puerta vieron como una jaguar de aproximadamente 14 años esperaba en la puerta

*papa llegaste! – corrió hacia las patas del lobo mientras el se agachaba para recibirla con las paras abiertas. – te extrañe.

= y yo a ti Toriel. – levantándola con sus brazos y la subió a sus hombros – Vengan pasen unos minutos.

 **~*~*~ Casa de Josh ~*~*~**

La pareja de amigos pasaron a la casa de Josh y se sorprendieron que todo estaba muy limpio y en orden, unos periódicos enmarcados en la pared con títulos muy grandiosos tales como "oficiales detienen a pandilla de topos" "Oficiales salvan vidas" en un pasillo al fondo se veían velas y un periódico en especial "Oficial queda ciego tras salvar una pequeña jaguar"

= Toriel mantiene limpio para que no me tropiece, le digo que no importa pero que puedo hacer? La adopción no fue fácil, ya que no había nadie más en la ciudad quien la conociera aceptaron, saben su madre era candente en la cama.

* Papa!

= oh valla a un estas arriba de mi? – la bajo y la sentó en el sillón y empezó a juguetear con ella – porque no juegas con esta pequeña coneja llavéala a tu cuarto y enséñale tus juguetes yo tengo que hablar con un amigo.

La pequeña sostuvo la pata de Judy quienes subieron las escaleras. Josh se sentó en un sofá e invito a sentar a Nick.

= tengo de decirte de algo que no quedaras escuchar.

\- soy todo orejas Josh.

= las interesencias no es muy frecuente y lo consideran un Tabú

\- no sé porque sacas ese tema otra vez Josh, a mi no me gusta Judy.

= caíste en mi trampa zorro tonto – empezó a reír un poco con la respuesta de Nick – yo nunca dije especificaren te de Judy, mira Nick si no lo aceptas terminaras por arrepentirte, una sabes cuándo puede ser su ultimo día juntos

\- maldito lobo cómo pudiste engañar a un zorro – Nick solamente se dedico a taparse los ojos mientras hablaba – y que propones que haga?

= enamórala y dile lo que sientes, no se tal vez hasta ella de el primer paso, nunca se sabe hijo c


	5. Nunca estamos solos

siento mucho en tardarme en actualizar pero tenia tarea atrasada en la universidad, sin contar que a un no pensaba bien en la historia xD

Reviews! :p

EstherPerry : gracias xD y si lo seguire :p

y ya son todos :c

GL HF :D

* * *

= Nick el tiempo no perdona a nadie, si juegas mal las carta intentaras llenar un vacío en ti que no tiene fondo.

\- ¿pero qué sucederá si me rechaza? – Nick se escondía entre hombres y de dedico a ver el suelo, sintió como una pata se colca acariciaba su frete.

= El amor es triste por eso es clandestino, si de verdad la quieres no la dejaras que afecte a su relación que ya tienen. La ley de adaptarse y vivir es una lección que aprendí.

\- No sé cómo haces eso viejo.

Judy bajaba con la pequeña Toriel tomada de las patas se veía que se habían divertía mucho, Nick solo volteo a ver a su nuevo amigo el sonrió y levantaron las orejas dando un respiro.

\+ Nick tenemos que volver a la estación, bogo se enojara con nosotros – solo vio como le sonreían los canido frente a ella mientras la pequeña la soltaba y corría hacia su padre.

\- Lo que tú quieras rabito – volteo extrañado al ver su para ver su cola la cual la estaban sosteniendo la pequeña panetera.

* Es muy suave – se notaba su qué le gustaba abrazarla – me recuerda a mama.

Judy y Nick cocaron miradas y voltearon a ver al viejo lobo quien solo con una sonrisa un poco triste se dedicó a escuchar.

\+ Toriel, te gustaría que volviera a jugar – la pequeña a un sostenía la cola mientras la veía un poco dudosa. –

* También puede jugar él señor zorro?

Nick solo veía la cara del lobo que en su rostro dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa

\+ Por supuesto, solo tienes que preguntarle si quiere

La pequeña corrió y abrazo a Nick en las piernas y levantaba la mirada para poder verlo al rostro

* Quieres venir a jugar señor zorro, quiere venir a jugar con la señorita Judy?

Como poder negarse a una pequeña que te sonríe, fueron interrumpidos por Josh quien levanto a la pequeña pantera y colocándola a sus hombros.

= Claro que al tío Nick y la tía pelusa vendrán a jugar cuando ellos quieran, pero hoy no será tienes que practicar el piano Tori -, La pequeña alzaba los brazos de la emoción se veía muy a legre, la bajo de sus hombros y le pequeña corrió a uno de los cuartos -, lo siento por mi hija, parece que le agradaron

Los acompaño a la puerta y se quedó pensativo el pórtico escuchaba sus pasos alejarse a la patrulla, Nick volteo para verlo quien a un pensativo escuchaba el sonido de las holas que gracias a que vivía cerca puente que conectaba otra parte de la ciudad.

\- Josh! – el lobo solo volteo hacia donde lo llamaban – entra que te resfriaras.

= Nick, ven unos segundos – Nick se acercó hacia el quien sostenía una carta pequeña carta – llévale esto a Bogo, dile que no es nada personal, solo eso ya vete.

Nick solo asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba la carta, subió a la patrulla, Judy manejaba mientras solo el silencio se presentaba entre ellos, hasta que la coneja rompió el silencio iniciando una que los dos se habían estado evitando.

\+ La pequeña, es una pantera no me estaba eso – Nick solo la veía escuchando lo que tenía que decir – su cuarto tiene varias fotografías de su madre, debió haber sido duro -,

\- Es cierto, pero tiene suerte de tener a alguien quien a un vea por ella… -, eso no sonó bien – que aun la quiera. – recapacitaron un poco en silencio – y dime tía Judy, cuando volver a verlos?

\+ Puede que podremos patrullar la ese sector periódicamente – volteo rápidamente para regalarle una dulce sonrisa

\- Coneja astuta.

\+ Claro que sí, tío Nicky

Al llegar a la estación saludaron nuevamente a Gazarra y se dirigieron a la oficina de bogo para recibir su caso del día, que habían perdido gracias a la pequeña discusión

* Están despedidos -, apenas abrieron la bogo los recibió con esa cordial bienvenida, Judy no pudo creerlo simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Nick estaba pensando en alguna treta para poder convencerlos , pero el silencio domino el cuarto y el silencio fue roto de nuevo por el gran búfalo -, es un chiste… ya nadie tiene gracia en esta estación, aquí tiene su misión del día, unos vándalos han estado garafateando las paredes de varias centros comerciales de Sahara, a hora largo de mi oficina.

La pequeña Judy apenas asimilaba que era una broma mientras que Nick suspiraba de alivio mientras tomaba el folder de las pesuñas del búfalo. Antes de irse recordó la carta que le habían dado a entregar.

\- Señor, no sé si quiera esto pero a un a si se lo daré, es de parte de Josh – dio media vuelta re se llevó arrastras a la pequeña coneja que a un estaba asimilando lo sucedido

El búfalo no le dio mucha importancia a la carta, así que solo la dejo en un lado, pasaron los minutos y no pude resistir la tentación y se dedicó a abrir la carta, llevaba un foto y una nota que hacia bulto en el sobre.

* De Josh para su compañero…

 _ **Querido Bogo, si estás leyendo esto es que ya ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos y solo quería decirte que los siento mucho, siento no haber seguido el protocolo que dicta el reglamento, pero aun así siento que tenía el deber que intentarlo, rechace las numerosas ofertas para poder mejorar vi visión solo por el miedo de verte a los ojos con y volver a ver a mi esposa en los ojos de mi hija.**_

 _ **Espero que no guardes resentimiento por no haberte escuchado, tu amigo Jorshua Ban Loney**_

Un nudo en el en la garganta se forjo en el gran búfalo quien simplemente después de leer la carta miraba la fotografía donde estaba el un lobo bien vestido tomando con un graso del cuellos a un joven búfalo y del otra una pantera quien sostenía su brazo con una gran sonrisa.

* No Josh, yo fui el gran tonto, nunca hubiese estado más orgulloso…

* * *

Las bromas eran frecuente entre los dos mejores oficiales de la estación, llevaban ya dos años de conocerse y las bromas iban cambiando de nivel a tal punto de ser doble sentido con referencias sexuales.

Patrullaban el centro de Sahara mientras platicaban y bromeaban no perdían su objetivo de encontrar a esos rufianes quienes seguían banalizando las paredes, se detuvieron en los barrios bajos del sector, se podría ver como los animales más jóvenes se juntaban para caminar un rato mientras que los más mayores estaba en sentados fuera de sus pórticos mientras platicaban con el de alado.

Pudieron notar que había un pequeño grupo encapuchado de distintos animales, tanto presas como depredadores, no pasaban de unos 7 animales todos llevaban mochilas, al notar le presencia de los policías empezaron a moverse hacia adentro de unas mallas que separaban unas canchas de basquetbol.

\- ¿No crees que se ven algo sospechosos aquel grupo? – No le quitaba la mirada a un zorro que iba con ellos – que tal si les hacemos unas preguntas.

\+ Me parece buena idea – bajaba la velocidad para poder estacionarse – ¿que tal si jugamos al policía bueno y mal? – voleo a ver a su compañero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con una mirada suplicante.

\- Adoro ese juego – bajando del auto le dedico una sonrisa pícara con una mirada fugas que podía ser iluminada por el sol de aquel lugar.

La pequeña noto aquel gesto y no pudo quitarle la vista de encima para no romper ese foto mental que estaba haciendo de él, como su pelaje rojizo se iluminaba y sus ojos color esmeralda resaltaban de él. El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose haciendo que el la ventana polarizada impidiera aquella vista.

\- Sabes que colita suave, esta vez quiero ser el policía bueno -, le acaricio la parte central entre sus orejas y mientras le sonreía.

\+ Pero no nunca me toman enserio – replico la orejuda.

\- Tu tranquila yo nervioso capich? – le guiño un ojo y se acercó a hacia los animales que estaba sentados a unos cuantos metros

El zorro que estaba sentado al centro empezó a hablarles a los demás en voz baja a uno que estaba pequeña chita que estaba junto a él, a lo que ya se levantó y sostuvo del brazo a otro más pequeño que simplemente se dedicó a voltear a ver a los policías mientras se alejaba.

Nick había llegado hacia donde estaban vio como los dos chitas se alejaban entre las cuadras. Se puso frente a ellos y les dio un cordial saludo mientras se quitaba el sombreo en cuanto al coneja simplemente se paró Aldo suyo con un palillo entre sus dientes.

\- Que tal muchacho, que hacen en este gran día – con una veloz mirada vio a todos los animales que estaban sentados.

\+ vallamos directo al grano -, se quitó el palillo que tenía en su boca y empezó hablarle directo al zorro que estaba frente a el -, dejen de holgazanear y hablan

\- Ya, tranquila Hopps solo están pasando el rato, pero es cierto que nos pueden contar respecto a la los grafitis en este lugar,- señalando unos que estaba a unos cuantos metros

* Esto es arte oficial, no esperamos que lo comprendan – cito el zorro con una sonrisa pícara dirigida a los dos oficiales

\+ Así que ustedes lo hicieron verdad – se acercó hacia el hacia el zorro y el solo movió las orejas hacia atrás mostrando defensa – no mientas muchachos podrían ir a la cárcel por encubrir a los demás – movía la pata señalando a los demás.

* Yo nunca dije nada señora oficial – haciendo resaltar las dos últimas palabras.

La coneja abrió las orejas como platos y Nick solo echo la carcajada rompiendo el papel de policía bueno y malo, los demás también se rieron y eso hiso alzar las orejas a la pequeña coneja.

\+ Ahora si estas en problemas – se alzó la manga de su brazo y justo antes de acercarse más unas patas las detuvo mientras las levantaban.

\- ¡Zanahorias! Espera te meterás en problemas – la sostenía mientras se estiraba para tratar de acercarse al zorros que solo sonreía pícaramente

* vaya, si tienen esto es la mejor figura pública de Zootopia, no quiero saber quiénes son los peores – volvió a comentar el zorro mientras se levantaba.

\- Hey un momento – a hora Nick bajaba a la coneja detrás de él y sacando el pecho mostrando autoridad – tú no tienes el derecho de criticar a los demás – ser acerco más al lobo el cual cambio su expresión por una más enojada , y la pequeña coneja sostuvo a su compañero de la parte trasera de su uniforme.

\+ Nick nuuu, solo intenta provocarte – lo sostenía con fuerza tratando de que no se acercara más.

* Pues parece que lo logre

\- ahora veras – se liberó de las patas de su compañera y encuentro trato de tomar al zorro aquel salto frente a ellos mientras que los demás salían corriendo a todos lados.

* Nos vemos luego oficiales de pacotilla – a que zorro corrió hacia una malla que trepo con mucha facilidad. – hasta la vista baby. – empezó a correr deja dejando un rastro de pisadas gracias a un charco que había pisado.

\- tu ve por alguno de ellos, y yo tras el zorro -, se despidió chocando los nudillos con ella.

\+ de acuerdo -, exclamo dirigiéndose hacia a uno de ellos que estaba trepando una pared.

Nick corría atrás del zorro quien era rápido trepando muros, algo que Nick se quedó analizándolo mientras corría.

\- ¿!parkour!? – grito mientras corría tras el – tiene que ser una broma.

* * *

En efecto la pequeña pandilla trepaba todos los postes, muros y casas frente a ellos.

\+ Tiene que ser una broma – la pequeña quien veía a todos los demás animales saltar de un lado para otro. – Demonios – pensó mientras perdía de vista a uno de los animales, entonces vio a la chita hembra saliendo de una cuadra corriendo en dirección hacia su otro lado diferente a los demás. – te tengo!

La chita no iba demasiado rápido mientras miraba atravesó de entre las cuadra como si buscara a alguien. La coneja lo noto y pensó en no someterla para ver hacia donde se dirigía.

Subió unas escaleras un poco agitada mientras y noto que estaba en el borde como si esperara a alguien.

* * *

Nick estaba por alcanzar al otro zorro cuando con unos rápidos movimientos logro colocarse evadirlo pasando bajo el corriendo hacia un callejos sin salida

\- Se terminó el juego velocista – mientras se apoyaba en un bote de basura tomando un respiro.

* * *

La pequeña se acercó un poco hacia la chita la cual se asomó e hizo un silbido para avisar a alguien, se encontraba viendo a los dos zorros mientras estiraba sus paras hacia su compañero, el zorro salto tomándose de las patas con ella mientras se colocaban los dos abrazados junto al borde y se miraban con felicidad chocando sus miradas.

\+ Hey! – exclamo la orejona haciendo voltear rápidamente a los animales quienes sorprendido dieron un salto, el zorro se resbalo y callo de nuevo ocasionando que se lastimara

\- Cuidado muchacho! – el zorro solo vio como caía cayendo de pie en punta –

* Rony! – exclamo la chita acostándose para tratar de alcanzarlo – levántate!

* ¡Sofy corre! No dejen que te atrapen – gritaba mientras Nick se acercaba hacia el – me lastime la pierna tu ¡huye!

La chita vio como la coneja se acercaba hacia a ella, en ese entonces salto rodando hacia enfrente del joven zorros. La coneja corrió para verlos desde arriba y vio cómo su compañero también estaba debajo.

El zorro y la chita se abrazaban y se susurraban mientras Nick se acercaba

* Te dije que te fueras….

* No quería dejarte solo Rony – la chita lo abrazaba con fuerza para no dejarlo

* está bien…– movió su rostro frente a la chita mirándose en los ojos – te amo Sofy

* Yo también Rony – se acercaron sus labios y ellos empezaron a besarse. Haciendo que la pequeña coneja dejándola sin aliento y sorprendida.

Nick solo se sorprendió y dejo que el momento fluyera entre los dos depredadores…


	6. Pequeños pasos

El joven zorro y la chita a estaban abrazados mientras veían de frente a Nick, quien aún estaba sorprendido por lo que sucedió frente a sus ojos, en su mente pasaban la posibilidad de tener una relación inter especies con su amor Judy, en ese momento los dos animales empezaron a lanzarles pequeñas piedras ocasionando que regresara a la realidad.

Nick: Hey, ya basta – amenazaba con el puño.

Rony: vamos sigue Sofy, lo noquearemos y huiremos

Sofy: ¡Seguro!-asintiendo con la cabeza –

La pequeña Judy los veía desde arriba tratando de resolver lo que había pasado, a un que sabía que había parejas inter especies, una cosa era que le platicaran su las experiencias de los demás y otro verlo en persona, ella miraba a Nick y sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir apresuradamente, comenzaba a preguntarse qué tipo de relación estaba llevaba con su compañero, después un grito la regreso a la realidad

Judy: dejen a mi amigo – dio un salto y callo de puntas ocasionando que se lastimara el tobillo y callera al piso –

Sofy: se nota que no eres buena saltando orejuda – empezó a sobar la el tobillo del zorro –

Nick: te dije que caer como súper héroe te lastimaría tarde o temprano – la levanto con sus brazos (patas… no lo sé esto cada vez es más confuso), volteo a ver a los chicos y se acercó a ellos – bien niños, llamare a sus padres y explicaran todo –

Se notaba la expresión de sus to de los dos jóvenes animales, se vieron a los ojos y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Rony: no les digan a nuestros padres. – Comenzó a suplicar viendo tras el hombro de la chita quien solamente empezaba a sollozar en el hombro del zorro- les diré quién ha estado grafiteando las paredes.

Nick: *Bingo* bien muchacho, comienza a hablar – Judy empezaba ver la expresión de su compañero, sabía que tenía una idea en mente.

Rony: solo yo – admitió, y aparto chita para limpiarle sus lágrimas que habían salido-

Nick: que poca vergüenza tienes de admitirlo

Rony: no me mal interpreten, no fue con mala intención – movió sus patas y le planto un beso en la frente a la gran minina – fue para demostrarle que de verdad amo a Sofy.

Judy: *awww* entiendo pero, no crees que hay mejores formas – Nick volteo a verla y sus miradas chocaron ocasionando un breve sonrojo entre ellos, rápidamente dieron la vista al frente - a un asi tendremos que decirle a sus…

Nick: no diremos nada – sonrió con su perspicaz sonrisa – pero tienes dos opciones; uno, o pintas las paredes o dos, haces un dibujo de propaganda en la pared del establecimiento, tu sabes algo creativo y llamativo.

Sofy: ¡lo aremos! – Se levantó y exclamo – solo no le digan a nuestros padres sobre lo nuestro, se lo suplico. – el zorro se tapaba el rostro con las patas -

Nick: trato echo – extendió la pata a la chita, acto que hizo que gruñera el joven zorro – huy lo siento pequeño celoso – suspiro y estaba dispuesto a retirarse con su amada en los brazos pero la coneja lo sostuvo de las mejillas y lo hiso voltear de nuevo a los jóvenes.

Judy: no crees que olvidas algo – lo miro algo enojada, Nick negó con la cabeza, - esta lastimado, entiendes, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

Sofy: no creo que sea necesario – con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro – solo lo llevare a algún lado y yo lo cuidare.

Nick: lo siento chita – hubo un pequeño silencio – entienden porque chita y chica y- empezó a reír a carcajadas junto con el otro zorro que estaba en el suelo

Las dos hembras rodaron los ojos por la actitud infantil de los machos, quienes recibieron un golpe en el hombro cada uno.

Nick: lo siento fue inevitable - dejaron de reír los zorros – bueno si mi compañera lo dice, es porque tiene razón, iré por la protruya y los acompañaremos mientras le tratan su tobillo a tu novio y a mi nov… - Judy volteo rápidamente a verlo y el sintió su mirada - compañera, y todos felices.

Nick dejo a Judy frente a los jóvenes quienes simplemente guardaban silencio mientras se miraban de reojo y sostenían sus patas (manos, maldita sea .-. ) Una tanto incomoda rompió el hielo.

Judy: y díganme como se conocieron.

Sofy: pues en la preparatoria siempre iba a leer libros bajo un árbol – interrumpió el zorro.

Rony: curiosamente siempre me subía a ese árbol ya que la briza era más fresca.

Sofy: un día estaba en leyendo y una hoja de árbol cayó sobre mi libro.

Rony: yo me percate que estaba abajo y trate de ver que leía, ella volteo hacia arriba y nuestras miradas chocaron.

Sofy: fue como si una chispa a vivara las llamas en mi pecho.

Rony: empezamos a hablar muy seguido después de clases, una tarde la invite a subir al árbol – el acariciaba las orejas de la chita, que empezaba a sonrojarse- estábamos contemplando el atardecer y entonces nuestras miradas chocaron.

Sofy: el siempre necesita un empujón – el zorro le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro – me empecé a acercar lo a mi lentamente entonces nos besamos.

Rony: fue algo extraño al principio pero después solo nos dejamos llevar.

Judy: que tierno – los veía mientras ellos frotaban sus cabezas con sus frentes –

Sofy: ¿y tú? ¿Cómo conociste al oficial payaso? ¿Y cuándo te enamoraste de el?

Judy: yo no estoy enamorado de el – su rostro estaba como tomate y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos – ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Rony: la verdad es que yo no noto nada extraño – la chila lo miraba con una mirada entre cerrada mientras funcia el ceño

Sofy: porque tú eres macho, tus no ves lo que este lindo ojo ven. – Suspiro – es la forma en la que lo ves y cuando se te pones nerviosa con solo verlo a los ojos.

Judy estaba a punto de replicar pero volteo hacia la calle y vio la patrulla estacionándose , vio como el zorro bajaba del auto dejando abiertas dos de sus puertas, se acercaba hacia ella mientras mantenía su sonrisa tan perspicaz que lo distinguía.

Nick: madame, su carruaje la espera.

Tomo a la pequeña coneja de las rodillas y hombros cargándola hacia la parte del copiloto del auto, Ella no lo notaba pero inconscientemente los dedos de sus patas se empezaban a entrelazar con las de su compañero, eso la relajaba al igual que estar oliendo el perfume de su cuello.

Por otra parte Nick sintió la necesidad de permanecer en esa posición con ella los segundos eran eternos cuando ocasionaba ese tipo de impulso entre ellos dos. La dejo en el asiento del auto pero aun sin romper el laso entre sus patas hasta que simplemente se soltaron ambos mientras se veían a los ojos.

Nick: ahora vuelvo, tengo que ayudar al chico. –

Judy solo había sentido con la cabeza mientras, a un sentía la calidez en su pata y veía como se alejaba lentamente de ella. Pudo ver como con una sonrisa ayudaba a la chita a llevar al joven entre sus hombros.

La chita se había adelantado para darle espacio para que pudiese acomodar a joven zorro, des pues de eso rápidamente entro a la parte de atrás y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Sofy: si él va yo también iré – le reclamaba a al zorro que veía los veía desde la ventana –

Nick: igual ya no pueden salir de la parte trasera.

Sofy: ¿qué? – empezó a forcejear la puerta y noto que el seguro estaba totalmente atorado – demonios…


	7. Hora Azul

Josh: *Estaba recostado en mi sofá escuchando la formidable melodía de "Aquarium" tocada por nada más y nada menos que mi amada hija Toriel, ella desarrollo una gran afición por la música desde que María y yo estábamos juntos, claro que este viejo lobo tubo que contribuir para que esa pequeña pantera siguiera su afición y llegue a ser grande, hasta que en la en el momento más inspirador de la melodía fue interrumpido por el teléfono de la casa, ocasionando que Toriel desafinara.*

Josh: valla eso no sino muy bien hija, que tal si descansas un poco mientras contesto el teléfono

Toriel: - suspiro – está bien papá, ¿quieres que te lleve el teléfono?

Josh: arias muy feliz a tu padre, hija *espere unos momentos hasta que llego mi pequeña quien ya había contestado el telefono.*

Toriel: es la señorita Jiya, quiere que te presentes con ella.

Josh: valla, por fin se dignaron a llamarnos * tome el teléfono entre mis patas y cosa rara, lo había tomado al revés. * ¿Si hola? * Siempre es bueno vivir con alguien más a tu lado*

Toriel: lo tienes al revés papá

Josh: que torpe soy * me golpe la frente y voltee el teléfono* muchas gracias jovencita * le tome las mejillas *

Toriel: ya papá, me haces cosquillas

Josh: hola soy Jorshua, en que puedo ayudarle en este día tan hermoso mi gran, pero gran, amiga Jiya. * Jiya es la juez encargada de un cazo en el soy parte del jurado*

Jiya: señor Jorshua, lo solicitamos en Alcazoo mañana a primera hora el todos los miembros del jurado debe de estar presente como lo acordamos.

Josh: valla eso no lo vi venir, * mis chistes son muy buenos, a veces pienso que envés de dedicarme a ser policía pude haber sido comediante* hehe no se preocupe, pero solo tengo un inconveniente.

Jiya: ya tenemos previsto su transporte y el cuidado de su hija señor Josh.

Josh: por eso eres todo un amor dulzura * a esa vieja jirafa me la gane con muchos halagos para ser parte del jurado antes de que sucediera ocurriese mi accidente y aun así me permitió seguir en el jurado * solo que tus guardias nunca me inspiraron confianza así que yo escogeré quien me lleve y quien cuide de mi hija.

Jiya: ¿en quien tienes pensado viejo tonto? No será acaso alguna de sus mujerzuelas

Josh: oh mi corazón me duele cada vez me dices esas cosas ¿que a un pienses que soy así? en realidad pienso que mi trasporte sea Nicholas Wilde y mi nana sea la dulce Judy Hopps.

Jiya: estás lleno de sorpresas Josh, estoy de acuerdo, nos vemos dentro de veinticuatro horas dale un beso de mi parta a tu dulce hija.

Josh: gracias Jiya, siempre fuiste la más linda de tu equipo.

Josh: *colgué el teléfono y me dirigí al comedor con Toriel, se encontraba comiendo un plato de cereal, o al menos eso es lo que podía escuchar* Tori ¿quieres jugar con la tía Judy todo el día mañana?

Toriel: ¡claro que sí! Podre tocar algo para ella y jugaremos a las muñecas y me contara un cuento

Josh: seguro hija, yo tendré que salir con el tío Nick, nos tomara una horas pero regresare y cenaremos los cuatro juntos que te parece * a un no terminaba de hablar y unas suaves patas rodearon mi cintura *

Toriel: ¡te quiero papa!

Josh: y este viejo lobo te ama mucho, termina de comer tu… ¿cereal? Y puedes salir a jugar con Emmanuel. * Me dirigí a mi sofá para pensar en lo que sucedería mañana, después de unos minutos llame a Nick, tengo suerte de tener mi agenda telefónica y muchos años usando el mismo teléfono* hey Nick ¿qué estás haciendo?

Nick: me dirijo hacia el hospital, no vas a creer lo que encontramos en las calles

Josh: se escucha interesante que tal si vienes a mi casa después del trabajo, quiero adelantarte lo que vamos a hacer mañana.

Nick: ¿vamos?

Josh: si quieres saber, es mejor que vengas muchacho.

Nick: está bien ¿es todo Josh? Si necesitas alguna otra cosa no dudes en llamarme.

Josh: creo que quisiera a una loba en mi casa ¿puedes traer a alguna del centro del Sahara?

Nick: voy a colgar, nos vemos en la noche.

Josh: fue un buen intento, nos vemos Nick.

Josh: *creo que es hora de tomar una pequeña siesta, que demonios me pasa ya estoy viejo * a un veo tu rostro en la oscuridad María…


	8. Hospital

El atardecer empezaba a hacerse presente en los barrios bajos del distrito Sahara, las calles empezaba a llenarse de vidas deambulando sin algún destino aparente, ejecutivos platicando en sus autos, obreros tomando un descanso, oficiales merodeando incluso crías de animales jugando en los parques.

Nick: muy bien Patita suave, es hora de llevarlos al hospital.

Se escuchaban risas en los asientos traseros gracias a los distintos apodos que le decía a su compañera de trabajo, pero por otra parte también los dos jóvenes animales estaban ocupados hablando en tre susurros mientras esbozaban sonrisas.

Judy: entonces tu plan es decir le ha Bogo que les dite un sermón a los que provocaban el alboroto de los grafitis y que ellos cambiaron de idea y accedieron a limpiar su desastre (?)

Nick: cuando lo dices de esa manera se escucha poco creíble a de mas no es una mentira ya que es cierto y tú eres mi testigo clave.

En ese momento entre charlas sonó el celular de Nick, y antes de que el pudiese tocar su celular Judy ya había arrebatado de su bolsillo.

Nick: Hey, podría ser importante.

Judy: ojos al frente y garras en el volante, yo te ayudare colocándolo en tu oreja.

Nick: ¿puedes decirme quién es?

Judy: dice que es… ¿¡Josh!? ¿Cómo es posible que él te pueda llamar?

Nick: - suspiro – antes de ciego usaba el teléfono ¿sabes? Además puede que sea Toriel

Judy contesto y acerco el celular a la oreja de su compañero, los jóvenes animales se acercaron para escuchar la conversación.

Nick: ¿si diga? Hola Josh -…- me dirijo hacia el hospital, no vas a creer lo que encontramos en las calles-…- ¿vamos? -…- está bien ¿es todo Josh? Si necesitas alguna otra cosa no dudes en llamarme - … - voy a colgar, nos vemos en la noche.

Sofy: ¿tu papa?

Nick: podría decirse – lo dijo mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor delantero para poder ver a los jóvenes –

Judy: ¿qué es lo que harás esta noche Nicholas Piberius Wilde?

Nick: lo dices como si fuese a hacer algo malo -…- solo iré a hablar con Josh, no me dijo que era pero creo que es algo importante.

Al llegar al hospital, Nick bajo del auto y busco a una enfermera para solicitar ayuda para llevar al zorro, pudo encontrar una chita bastante atractiva que acepto ayudarlo llevando una silla de ruedas. Al acercarse al auto la chita acelero el paso y se asoma hacia la ventana viendo a los dos jóvenes abrazados.

Nick: ¿ocurre algo? señorita – voltea a ver el gafete que tiene en su busto – Penélope

Penélope: en lo absoluto, diga me oficial ¿qué fue lo que hicieron estos jóvenes?

Nick: bueno señorita – volteo a hacia la ventana y la joven chita estaba haciéndole señas con las manos y el zorro estaba haciendo una soga imaginaria con la que se ahorcaba – ellos estaban – volteo a ver a Judy quien estaba con una mirada de muerte, esperando que hiciera lo correcto – la joven cita chita nos detuvo para poder auxiliar a su amigo.

Judy su golpeo la frente y miraba hacia el suelo totalmente decepcionada, la jovencita aparto su oreja de la ventana y empezó a mover hacia adelante y hacia atrás al zorro con felicidad en su cara mientras le decía algo que no podía escuchar.

Penélope: ya veo, ella es mi hija oficial – se acercó el zorro –

Nick: * muy cerca ¡muy cerca!* Wilde, Nick Wilde.

Judy al ver como se acercó a zorro golpeo la ventana y los jóvenes retrocedieron sorprendidos.

Nick: yo llevare a mi compañera, usted puede ayudar a su hija.

Penélope: seguro.

Al abrir la puerta la coneja tenía la vista al frente con el ceño fruncido y las orejas hacia atrás.

Nick: que te ocurre oficial toot toot,

Judy: ¡Nada!

Nick: de acuerdo (?) – la levanto de nuevo por las rodillas y los hombros y con su pata comenzaba a buscar la de ella, al encontrarla y estrecharla ella se lo soltó y se colocó de brazos – ¿estás bien?

Judy: tomando en cuenta que le tendré que dar una explicación a bogo sobre mi lesión, bien – volteo la mirada y se dedicó a ver el suelo –

La chita abrió la puerta trasera y la joven chita bajo mientras ayudaba a su compañero a sentarse en la silla

Sofy: hola mamá, que casualidad encontrarte por aquí ¿no lo crees? – hablaba con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa -

Penélope: nosotros tres tendremos que hablar – le tocaba el hombro al zorro con fuerza – ¿¡Donde está tu hermano!?

Sofy: con al nuestra tía, se quedó dormido.

Rony: señora Veloz, es un gusto verla de nuevo – al igual que la joven chita sonreía con muchos nervios –

Al entrar al hospital la chita se adelantó y empezó a llamar a uno de sus compañeros

Penélope: oficial, lleve a su amiga al consultorio 6 mi compañero Miguel le ayudara – un joven cato con bata estaba a junto a ella –

Miguel: hola oficiales me dicen el Mike, acompáñenme por favor.

Nick bajo a Judy en la cama, él la vio a los ojos y le sonrió, ella solo le regreso una pequeña sonrisa.

Miguel: Muy bien díganme que es lo que sucedió.

Nick, Judy: Buenos pasó…

Miguel: ¡Au! Qué curioso equipo

Judy: solo me lastime el tobillo al caer de una altura de unos aproximados…

Nick: dos metros treinta.

Miguel: valla eso amerita una amputación total – saco una pequeña sierra –

Judy: ¿¡Que!?

Miguel: ho ho, es broma solamente tendré que ponerle un ungüento y vendárselo.

Nick: muy gracioso, cola te sartén.

Miguel: muy buena esa señor, bien entonces quítese su botín y empezare, oficial puede cerrar la puerta por favor.

Nick: está bien, pero no sé porque si solo es un ungüento.

Miguel: créame, es totalmente necesario, bien comencemos – se colocó unos audífonos y reprodujo música-

El castor se colocó unos guantes de látex e inicio a colocarle la crema en sus manos, Nick se encontraba sentado junto a ella, al empezar a sobar su la pata de la coneja ella soltó un pequeño gemido, Nick sorprendido volteo a verla y ella solo estaba mordiéndose un dedo, al seguir sobando la pata de la coneja acerco su otra pata a la de Nick la cual empezó a apretar con fuerza mientras gemía era inevitable sentía un extraño placer cuando le sobaban la pata.

La respiración de Nick empezaba a ser más corta y agitada, se dedicaba a mirar al techo mientras los sonidos de su compañera le invadían los oídos, tan solo fueron 3 min y Judy sentía que habían sido eternos.

Miguel: perfecto solo falta vendarlo


	9. Patita suabe

**COMENTARIOS:** **no hay :C**

 **hehe salu2 ENTIENDEN!? xD**

* * *

Una vez que termino ve vendarla el enfermero Miguel se estaba por retirar, guardaba el ungüento y las vendas que le habían sobrado y se quitaba los audífonos para poder despedirse.

Mike: eso, eso, eso fue todo amigos – observa a los dos a la cara – entienden porque ella es una… olvídenlo. – Da la media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta – recuerda apoyarte con tu otra pata si quieres sanar rápido

Judy: -asiente con la cabeza, voltea a ver a Nick a los ojos – no sucedió nada entendiste

Nick: - sonríe picara mente y levanta una ceja – yo es cuche algo… - no termino de hablar cuando la coneja tomo su corbata y puso frente a ella-

Judy: absolutamente NADA – su mirada emanaba ira y provocaba miedo –

Nick: por eso digo que yo escuche nada – con un rápido movimiento se soltó su corbata – recoge tus cosas nos vamos a la estación

Judy: - sorprendida de sus movimiento arque una ceja y le sonrió – zorro astuto

Nick: torpe coneja – Nick salió del consultorio y al cerrar la puerta voltea a todos lados buscando al "Mike" – como un castor camina tan rápido – a lo lejos se veía el castor hablando con una gacela.

Mike: si nena y yo le dije "oye ese no es un tapete, es mi cola" – se reían mientras los dos pero la gacela dejo de hacerlo y se retiró sin decir nada mas – ¿a dónde vas nena? – sin darse cuenta, Nick a pareció de tras de él, el volteo y salto del susto-

Mike: oficial le juro que no fue negligencia médica él se suicidio. – se estaba hincado abrazando las rodillas del gran canido rojo –

Nick: ¿¡Que!? No yo no vengo por eso – saco un pequeño cuaderno y empezó a escribir– pero creo que esto me puede servir – guardo el pequeño cuaderno. –quiero preguntar ¿qué fue lo que paso con mi compañera? Porque actuó… usted sabe

Mike: a es eso bueno – se puso de pie y sacudió sus rodillas – pues veraz, cuando uno se lastima un tendón el nervio – Nick no lo dejo terminar y le tapó el hocicó –

Nick: no juegue conmigo, usted sabe que es a lo que me refiero – soltó el hocico del castor y lo dejo respirar-

Mike: oh! Ahora entiendo – arqueo la ceja y le peco unas cuantas veces con el codo – usted quiere decirle "¡dime cochino vaquero!"

Nick: - se abofeteo la cara y dio un golpe en la nariz del castor con su dedo – una más y lo llevare por negligencia médica.

Mike: tranquilo amigo – se notaba nervioso – solo es una broma, cielos está bien – sus piro largo y tomo asiento en una de las bancas que se encuentran fuera a un consultorio – lo que pasa es que por lo general las hembras conejo tienen a tener un – pensó un poco – placer cuando les masajean las patas.

Nick: y ¿cómo es eso? y ¿en que parte? o ¿cómo? – se mostraba atento y tomando notas –

Mike: usted es un sucio vaquero – rio un poco pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Nick que comenzaba a perder la paciencia – mira solamente masajéala hasta encontrar su ya sabes que "G" de una de sus patas.

Nick: de acuerdo – se levanta del banco y se a leja caminando mientras se despide con mano- lo de su supuesto problema a un no queda en el pasado, lo estaré observando –

Mike: - sonríe a la nada y susurra al suelo – ojala hubiese si negligencia

Al caminar por el largo pasillo Nick escucho que en un consultorio había un par de gritos de regaño, él se acerca y toca la puerta.

Nick: soy oficial del ZPD, todo en orden – se alejó un poco de la puerta al para esperar respuesta –

Al abrirse la puesta la que sostenía la perilla era una chita y en el fondo un zorro y una chita más joven.

Penélope: Oficial Wilde, en lo absoluto.

Nick: está bien, ¿el joven ya está bien? – el joven zorro del cuarto se encogió en hombros. – para llevarlo con sus padres

Penélope: no se preocupe Oficial, yo me encargare de ellos, ya falta poco para las cinco yo los llevare en cuanto termine mi turno.

Nick: comprendo, me gustaría hablar con usted en algún otro momento.

Penélope:- arque ola ceja y sonrió picara mente – ¿es acaso una cita?

Sofy: ¡MAMA! – se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza

Nick: -el soro rio un poco – claro que no, es solo para hablar respecto a su hija y su amigo.

Penélope: claro – sonrió – no quiero que su amiga se ponga celosa.

Nick: en lo absoluto – saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo – cuando esté disponible hábleme

Penélope: - vio la tarjeta y cito– "Nick Wilde y paletas Finnick, las mejores de toda Zootopia", un gran negocio me imagino

Nick: un ex-trabajo, a un tengo unas cuantas tarjetas, si me disculpa me retiro

Al cerrar la puerta dio media vuelta y encontró a una pequeña coneja moviendo una para lesionada arriba y hacia abajo con una mirada de molesta.

Judy: ¿una cita? – le habiente la corbata en la cara se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida

Nick: patita rosada, no es lo que piensas. – Camino tras ella y se colocó alado de ella por lo lento que iba – es solo para preguntar sobre su hija

Judy: - rápidamente volteo a verlo con una expresión de sorpresa y grito – Pedófilo!

Nick: ¿¡QUE!? –sorprendido y sin saber que responder – ¡NO! No mal interpretes – exhaló largo – sobre si sabe la relación que tienen su hija y el chico

Judy: oh bueno… - le sonrió al abrir la puerta de la patrulla – ya me estaba preocupando – entro a la patrulla y cerró la puerta en la cara de Nick –

Nick: * esto será un largo camino * - de camino el camino a la comisaria todo se calmó hasta que el radio empezó a gritarles

Bogo: Hopps!

Judy: oficial Judy… - fue interrumpida por la estruendosa voz de su jefe –

Bogo: trae tú trasero y a tu juguete a mi oficina ahora

Nick: ¿me dijo juguete?

Judy – alzo los hombros expresando des interés – que es lo que sucede señor?

Bogo: necesito su reporte del día en este instante para poder enviarlos al comisionado de justicia y presentar que la gran y hermosa Zootopia se encuentra todo en orden, así que o encienden esas ruidosas sirenas que tienen arriba de sus cabezas o pueden buscar un empleo en alguna cadena de comida rápida!

Judy y Nick: entendido.

Nick: es hora de Nick – encendió su celular y con app con un sonido – [YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA!] – mientras se colocaba sus lentes -

Encendió la sirenas y Judy se colocó el cinturón con una expresión de fastidio, los autos se abrieron como el mar de Moises y partieron rápidamente


	10. mentiras cuidadosas

Las horas pasaban mientras Nick y Judy escribían su informe de lo sucedido aquella, la idea de las inter especies a un vagaba por los pensamientos de Judy quien miraba de despistadamente a su compañero que esta distraído observando la fuera de la ventana.

Judy: Nick.

No hubo respuesta del zorro, ella se acercó para que prestara su atención.

Judy: ¡Nick deja de perder el tiempo!

El pelirrojo volteo con una expresión de indiferencia, al observarla le regalo una sonrisa pícara.

Nick: ¿necesita algo colita de algodón?

Judy: Nick esto no es una broma, tenemos que entregar el reporte a jefe Bogo.

Nick: te lo tomas muy enserio lo de hacer reportes ¿verdad?

Judy moleta hacia el – no has escrito nada – ella tomo la hoja de su compañero.

Nick: qué tal si volteas la hoja y revisas las demás.

Confundida obedeció y se sorprendió al ver toda la cuartilla de la hoja totalmente llena, volteo a ver sus hojas en su escritorio y al igual estaban llenas por los dos lados.

Judy: …

Nick: ¿sucede algo?

Judy: oh claro que no, porque tendría que pasar algo, solo omitiste un pequeño detalle.

Nick: a si ¿dime cuál es?

Judy coloco su bolígrafo de zanahoria enfrente de él, ocasionando un pequeño ruido sonoro en toda la oficina.

Judy: ¡olvidaste que solo podemos usar tinta negra o azul!

Nick: ¿y qué tiene de malo mi reporte?

Judy: ¡usaste tinta roja Nick!

Nick: bueno está bien lo olvide, pero…

Nick acerco su peta a la mejilla de la orejona y comenzó a acariciarla con ternura.

Nick: que tal… si colocamos mi reporte debajo del tuyo ¡a si no notara la diferencia!

Un zanahoria que lo que aterrizo en la frente de Nick, quien un poco molesto observo a Judy mientras ella movía con rapidez su para derecha.

Judy: conserva mi bolígrafo pero escúchame Nick, es la última vez que te salvo de una situación parecida y sola porque faltan 10 minutos.

Nick: entendido cariño.

Los dos compañeros caminaron a la oficina del gran búfalo, al entrar se percataron que solo estaba archivando a la vez que solo los ojeaba.

Judy: ¿Jefe Bogo, se puede?

Bogo: adelante Hopps, espero que al igual que usted el oficial Wilde estén echo, ¿en dónde está por cierto?

Nick: no me busque señor yo iré hacia usted.

Bogo: como sea, mañana les asignare una misión de suma importancia. Pueden retirarse.

Judy: entendido señor. Nos veremos mañana señor.

Nick: como sea…

Bogo: Hopps espero que en su reporte explique esa lesión en la pierna, descanse y espero que se sienta mejor en la mañana.

Judy: a si será señor.

Al salir de la oficina solo dieron un par de pasos cuando un fuerte grito se escuchó en todo el pasillo donde por donde ellos pasaban.

Bogo: Wilde! A mi oficina ahora.

Los dos compañeros se voltearon a ver y Judy le dedico una mirada molesta a Wilde, ella sabía el motivo por el cual es el que los llamaban así que decidió a acompañarlo para ver su rostro y cantar victoria frente a él. Al llegar el gran búfalo no tenía buena cara, la pequeña coneja se intimido un poco al verlo y bajo las orejas.

Bogo: Hopps, he dicho Wilde, usted puede retirarse.

Judy: señor yo.

Bogo: no fue una sugerencia, es una orden.

La coneja dejo al zorro solo frente al gran búfalo, en lugar de irse como fue loa instrucción decidió esperarlo fuera para salir a comer algo con su amigo, tomo asiento en la en una pequeña banca a unos metros de la puerta, los minutos pasaban y algo llamo su atención, era la conversación que estaba teniendo el Nick, se acercó para poder escuchar un poco lo que decían…

Bogo: quiero entender por qué aun lo sigues asiendo.

Nick: yo no veo algún problema solo es un color de tinta distinto.

Bogo: No es solo eso Wilde, es su forma de trabajar no acata las ordenes, reta mi autoridad y hace las cosas a su manera, acaso es tan difícil seguir una instrucción.

Nick: Acaso no ve que hay soluciones más simples que podemos hacer, al menos en problemas pequeños.

Bogo: No estoy pidiendo su opinión.

Nick: Claro que no señor, yo se la estoy dando.

Bogo: Y aún sigue desafiándome.

Nick: Cuál es su problema conmigo.

Bogo: Mi problema es que usted es el juguete de Hopps y del alcalde, solo un trofeo, no más que una figura pública que vino a arruinar mi estación.

Nick: Eso es lo que usted piensa, puede preguntarle a nuestros compañeros como los he ayudado.

Bogo: Exacto y cuando llegan a mí con una queja o una orden de agresión policial perdemos credibilidad de que hacemos eficiente mente nuestros trabajos, nada pasa en mi estación sin que yo lo sepa primero.

Nick: Es totalmente cierto todo lo que dice Josh.

Bogo: No lo metas en esto, no lo conoces bien.

Nick: Se equivoca lo conozco mucho mejor de lo que usted estuvo a su lado.

Bogo: Eso no me importa.

Nick: Debería porque el aún está esperando a que usted lo visite señor.

Bogo: Es suficiente tienes una advertencia una más Wilde, y tendrás que considerarlo dos veces antes de responderme.

Nick: Que es lo que usted podría hacerme .

El gran búfalo se levanta de su asiento apoyándose con dos grandes golpes en la mesa exhalando con rudeza todo el aire que llevaba por sus pulmones.

Bogo: Are como si no hubiese escuchado eso, una más Wilde y despídete de tu compañera.

Nick: Con su permiso señor, puedo retirarme ahora

Bogo: Lo más rápido posible.

La coneja se caminó rápidamente a tomar asiento en la banca aparentando como si nunca hubiese escuchado nada. El zorro salió serrando la puerta con fuerza y sin soltar la perilla de la puerta inhalo con rudeza.

Judy: Nick?

La vio con las orejas caídas y con una cara de preocupación, canido solamente le respondió con una sonrisa y se relajó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Nick: ¿qué haces aquí patita rosada? ¿Aun te duele la pierna?

Judy: te espere para cenar juntos.

Nick: no te hubieses molestado, tengo que ir con Josh ¿recuerdas?

Judy: oh valla lo había olvidado…

Solo se vieron a los ojos en un momento de silencio, la cojean estaba a punto de romper el silencio pero él se le adelanto.

Judy: Nick yo…

Nick: pero si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa, pero primero compraríamos algo en el camino.

Judy: me encantaría.

Caminaron juntos a la salida y se despidieron de Benjamín, no hubo alguna conversación en el trayecto al auto solo al momento de abrir las puertas – Nick – hablo para llamar la atención del zorro quien buscaba la ya ve en su llavero,

Nick: ¿qué pasa zanahorias?

Judy: que fue lo que te dijo.

Un fuerte chillido fue lo que sonó antes de que las llaves cayeran al suelo.

Nick: creo que raye el auto que torpe soy.

Judy: responde.

Nick solo se inclinó para recoger las llaves y abrir las puertas, tratando de evadir la pregunta, abrí la puerta del copiloto para dejar entrar a su amiga.

Nick: creo que tendré que llevarlo a pintar, sabes esto me pasa frecuentemente creo que debería dejarlo así para no gastar más.

Judy: por favor…

Nick: me dijo que tuviera cuidado con la tinta o tendría que hacerlo de nuevo frente a el

Judy: ¿y porque tardaste tanto?

Nick: ¿qué te parece comprar algo en aquel lugar?

Judy: deja de evadir mis preguntas Nick!

El zorro se detuvo en el estacionamiento mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza.

Nick: Judy… ¿qué piensas de mí? Solo responde eso y contestare lo que quieras.

Judy: bueno yo… tus eres… me gusta tú…

Nick: no importa… el jefe Bogo piensa que soy alguien revoltoso y me dio una advertencia para que dejarla de hacerlo solo eso.

Judy: no Nick, espera yo quise decir.

Nick: no importa zanahorias, ¿qué es lo que quieres comer? Sabes que iré a comprar algo que te guste aguarda aquí.

Judy: no tardes…

Perdonen por 2 semanas de ausencia pero mi cerebro no ideaba bien como seguirlo, ya tenía la idea pero no sabía cómo acomodarlo "X" ya está aquí y ver los comentarios que siempre me dicen: "esta chida pero la ortografía mijo" y la verdad es que los de verdad busco esos orrores pero a tardo un poco en encontrarlos así que sorry si los leen y no en tienen algo.

Intentare subir otro capítulo este día 2/7 o 3/7 ya tengo mejor definida la historia y ya tengo el final para este FF

GG WP GL HV :P


End file.
